Her butler, a feline lover
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: Sebastian simply adores cats, but what will he do when a cat that fell from the sky is trying to get to him? Will he decide that it's an ally, or an enemy? What will he do when the odds are against him? Will he be able to take this delicious soul before him? Or will the person holding the soul, take his? OC x Sebastian Michaelis. Sort of AU, but it's all the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A witch? What an utter joke.

 **A/N: Why hello readers... There's going to be a drastic change in what I write my fanfictions about. You see, Naruto started to get boring after reading and writing it for so long. I have now moved onto this: Black Butler. I only do this simply because I have been dying to see the anime for quite some time, and now that I have... I can write to my heart's contempt.**

 **I do, however, have a gruesome confession to add to these details: I simply adore beings with black hair, red demonic eyes and the ability to do so much with so little. This detail shows why I have had such a fascination with Uchiha Itachi, and now Sebastian Michaelis. I do say they are somewhat evenly matched on the scales, but only one can win and I have yet to debate on whom that should be. When that debate has been concluded, then I shall be posting it with the conclusion of this story. I know not how many parts there will be, but it will be enough to satisfy any fans of this particular anime.**

 **I do hope you will enjoy my character, as she will be depicted of what goes on in my mind and what I wish to be reality.**

 **Sebastian: Are you quite finished with your ramblings, young mistress?**

 **For now. Dear readers I hope you will forgive me for jumping around so much on my other stories, but with this one I simply wish that I could own this very elusive butler.**

 **A witch? What an utter joke.**

The moon shines bright on this night. My body free of all its longing and pain. How I wish that I did not have to feel this utter foolishness of dying. I see now that it cannot be helped, because they wanted me dead for years. My family, the divine goddess, my friends... They all betrayed me, but they didn't see that I had placed a spell upon my body and soul.

"When I am to be killed, send me elsewhere, not this realm, a different one. Make it so that when I die in this realm that I will be taken to a new one and given another chance at life. That all I am here and now will be reborn again. That I will still have my powers. That I will be stronger than I was in this life. So mote it be."

That is the spell I had placed upon myself. And now I find myself in quite the odd...well actually the best predicament ever. For you see, this realm is one that I have longed to enter, one that I merely heard stories about. The realm of the demons...

Quite odd that it has to be in London doesn't it? I cannot complain about it though, since I did not specify which realm to be transported to. The only problem I have is...Why the fuck is he here!?

Tall, dark, handsome... and the most alluring red eyes that I have ever seen. No, this is wrong. I was not supposed to have landed up with them.

I'm sure you are confused, so please allow me to explain:

When my mother and the divine goddess finally caught me and ended my life, I was automatically transported to another realm. What I did not anticipate was falling from the sky, in the body of my feline form. _Yes I'm a fucking cat. I can transform into one if I so wish it. Only this time, I have no control over it. That's something for me to figure out later._ My problem now is that I was falling from the sky at such a fast pace with dread lines drooping down my face _. Oh yes, I also can't use my magic in my feline form, so there goes that idea._ However, as I was nearing the roof of Notre Dame, a shadow passed me. I turned to look at it and there I saw the red eyes that would haunt me for years to come.

Slender hands encased in white gloves grasped my feline body and pulled me into a lithe body clad in a black suit (OI! Don't give the fangirls a nosebleed! Although I am getting one just by writing this... Oh god, I sound like Grell.). The wind rushed past me and I closed my eyes, digging my claws into the soft fabric beneath my paws as well as into the chest of the person that held me. This earned me a tiny grunt from my saviour.

Funny enough through all of this I wasn't screaming. _If_ _I did I'm pretty sure that I'd sound like a cat that has its tail being pulled by a bratty child that wants to play, believe me that's what I want to do._

When the wind stopped rushing passed my whiskers I kept my eyes tightly shut. A deep chuckle was what tempted me to open them, my tail swishing a little bit in anxiety.

"Ah so soft..." Ah _that voice, so delectably irresistible._ "You're safe now little one." _Wait a minute... I know that voice._

 _Opening my eyes fully I could see who had caught me, and let me tell you this, I am both dying of fangirlism and a heart attack. Fangirlism because you can most certainly say this fellow is the most hottest thing ever and the heart attack is for pretty much the same reason._

My body froze up as I stared into the deep red eyes of none other than Sebastian Michaelis. He was staring into my eyes as well, with a perfect smile on his perfe-... _Fuck my life. I can't handle this._ And that brings us back to the present.

His eyes glowed pink for a second and then he smirked. "My, my, you're not from around here, are you little one?" The smirk widened as my body refused to move. "Well then, my master won't be pleased, but I simply cannot leave you out in this city on your own. My master does have a guest arriving tomorrow evening, but I'm sure I can keep you out of the way."

 _Why am I still frozen?_ That is when I felt the cloth beneath my paws getting wet, making me move my eyes. _Oh yeah, they stabbed me, guess I forgot to add in the detail that all wounds would be healed._ Seeing the blood soak into the white shirt under his black tailcoat prompted me to start moving again. This also allowed Sebastian to see the blood as it was rapidly soaking into his shirt.

His eyes widened as the realization set in. "I had better take you to the manor now, you're severely wounded." _No shit Sherlock! Help me before I die again! Oh great, now comes the dizziness from so much blood-loss._

 **Third POV.**

Sebastian stared at the black cat in his arms as it started thrashing about, causing it to bleed more. "Calm down, you'll only make it worse." He knew that cat wouldn't understand him, but that's something he would find wrong in time. From the amount of blood and the animal being, well, a cat, he rushed to the manor. From what he could tell of the cat, it was not any ordinary feline. He would have to look it over later; right now it was at risk of dying. The thought of such a magnificent creature perishing prompted Sebastian to move faster, bringing him to a halt at the manor in less than two minutes. The cat had passed out three minutes ago.

Rushing to his quarters, he lay the feline down on his bed, disappearing for only a second to retrieve the needed equipment to help. Rolls of bandages, string and a needle for stitches and also alcohol to clean the wounds. Working fast and removing his gloves, Sebastian set to work. A quick examination showed two deep wounds on the feline, one on its side and the other by the stomach. Both were extremely fatal seeing as they were over major veins.

"I simply cannot let such a magnificent creature die." Sebastian whispered as he first cleaned the wounds and the blood that soaked the sleek fur, then started stitching. Trying to be as fast as possible without causing any more damage, the wounds were tightly sealed within a manner of seconds. With a relieved sigh, Sebastian wiped his brow and then wrapped a roll of bandages around the body of the cat.

Finally finished with saving the life of the feline, Sebastian stood and looked at his blood-soaked sheets in dismay, as well as the time.

"2 minutes to midnight." A smile graced his lips. "Well, at least I was able to save its life." Taking the dirty sheets off the bed after carefully placing the cat on a very fluffy towel on his pillows, Sebastian changed the sheets as well as slipped into a clean shirt, though leaving it open to expose the lean chest beneath (I'm going to die of a nosebleed at this rate). Upon returning the cat to the sheets next to him and sitting at the head of the bed, a sudden thought struck him. _I can't let this cat leave... I... I have to keep it. But what will I name it?_ Looking down at the cat in thought, he could finally get a good look at it.

Sleek black fur with patches of brown on the ears and a patch of white on the chest. Female in gender. Longer than average claws. A long tail with a puff at the end. The tail prompting him to reach out and grab it, stroking it softly while it slowly moved back and forth. The slow and even breathing of the cat showed that she was still unconscious. A soft smile came to Sebastian's lips when a name that sounded perfect entered his mind.

"I will call you... Midnight. Your fur reminds me of the darkness of the shadows while I saved you so close to midnight." Stroking the unbelievably soft side of the feline brought a blush to his pale cheeks. "Ah so soft... So majestic..." Knowing the manor wasn't in danger that particular night, Sebastian stayed by his new pet's side for the entire night. That might've been a mistake, but he did not care.

From the cat's perspective, she was freaking out in her unconscious state. _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What am I going to do? This is the worst thing that could've happened to me! Did he just say he'll call me Midnight? Well now I'm fucked. I was going to escape when I'm all healed, but I guess now I have to stay because he'll come looking for me if I do. Oh the despair! The utter ridiculousness! Ciel will probably order him to get rid of me... Well new life, it was ok while it lasted. From Alice to Midnight... I liked my old name better. Woe is me; I'm going to die again. But wait, why am I still in my cat form and not in my normal form? It's probably the damn stab wounds from my mother and the divine goddess, that's it. When it's healed I should be able to get out of this form. Why is he running his hand up and down my side? Oh yeah, he absolutely loves cats. That's just another thing to add to my 'I'm fucked and I know it' list._

Sebastian thought it odd when Midnight moved away from his hand. "Now, now Midnight. I'm not going to hurt you. Rest peacefully." He whispered, lying down on his side next to the cat and draping an arm over her to cuddle her close to his revealed chest.

Back in the cat's mind. _Nosebleed! Ah fuck, that chest is so firm! Wait, he's got an arm around me... Damn you Sebastian! Why must you mock my unconscious escape attempts?!_

The cat squirmed in his grasp, although unconscious, it was doing it. Sebastian frowned at his new pet. Blood was slowly soaking the bandages around its side. "Please don't fight little one, you're bleeding." He didn't know if Midnight heard him or not, but she stopped moving and relaxed in his arms. Sebastian would never admit it out loud, but he was worried about the feline. _From what I can smell you're no ordinary cat._ A sigh escaped his lips. _I'll have to see what you really are when you're healed._ Touching the blood that soaked the bandages a little, Sebastian thought nothing of it, but he then brought a finger to his mouth and licked the blood that coated the tip.

The blood was filled with so much flavour that a gasp escaped his lips. "Such, such bliss. So sweet yet so bitter and spicy." To say that tasting the blood brought him bliss was an understatement, it was pure ecstasy. Sebastian had never tasted blood like that, not even his master's blood was like it. "So powerful. So full of life." (Is it just me or do some of you feel like fainting as well?) Coming back down from his high, Sebastian looked at the feline in his arms with a look of astonishment. She certainly smelled different. Leaning his face close to Midnight's ears to whisper, he saw the ears twitch minimally which brought a smirk to his face. "Just what exactly are you?" He whispered in a sexy, bliss-filled voice.

With each breath that escaped his lips, the air ghosted over Midnight's ears making the cat shiver.

 _Holy mother of god! I'm going to die! That voice...Ooh so sexy. Ah I'm going to die happy. Well so long as I don't run into that horrid viscount Druitt. He just tasted my blood, didn't he? Well that explains why he sounded like he was having an orgasm. Wait... he tasted... my blood... FUCK!_

Taking a quick look at the time displayed on his open pocket watch, Sebastian sighed again, this time in irritation. "5:30. Almost time to wake my master." Where the time went he wasn't sure, but he knew that he was in the high of the blood for a while. What he didn't know was that time flew by while he was staring at Midnight, tasting her blood and going on the high, also calming her down so that she did not reopen her wounds. Just why was there a feline in his arms right now? Thinking back on it, Sebastian frowned when the pieces didn't quite fit together.

 _Sebastian had just finished down his rounds of the manor; it was 30 minutes to midnight. With a contempt sigh he blew out the candelabra and went to the roof. Staring at the sky he saw an oddly shaped cloud looming high over Notre Dame. What was even odder was that it was the only cloud out in the sky. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Sebastian moved swiftly in the direction._

 _Upon getting closer he spotted a small figure falling towards the roof. Picking up his pace he caught the figure seconds before it came into contact with the magnificent cathedral. Coming to a stop onto of one of the pillars, he momentarily froze at seeing the thing he had caught was a cat._

" _As so soft..." He whispered feeling the fur beneath his hands, although not as properly because of his gloves. "You're safe now little one." Dreadlines drooped down the cat's head. A chuckle escaped him, making the cat open its eyes. They were a delicious shade of chocolate with a bright blue lining the outside of the iris. The cat's eye made contact with his own red orbs which flashed pink for a second. This allowed him to see a faint glow around the feline. Upon realizing what it was looking at, the cat froze in his arms._

" _My, my, you're not from around here, are you little one?" The smirk widened as its body refused to move. "Well then, my master won't be pleased, but I simply cannot leave you out in this city on your own. My master does have a guest arriving tomorrow evening, but I'm sure I can keep you out of the way." Feeling something wet on his chest when the cat looked down, he also looked at it. Blood was staining his white shirt. He widened his eyes as the feline started thrashing about, causing more blood to flow from its wounds. The blood soaked a big patch of his shirt as well as quite a bit of the fur on the cat. When the cat started moving again as if panicking, it snapped Sebastian out of his shock. "I I had better take you to the manor now, you're severely wounded." The cat shot him a look that read 'No shit Sherlock!'_

Thinking back on that, it didn't make sense to him. How did a cat get so high up in the sky? How did it get wounded so badly? What type of feline was it? With a shake of his head he looked at the cat again. Midnight was now resting peacefully in his arms, shivering on occasion. Sebastian pulled his blanket over both him and his new pet so that Midnight wouldn't get sick or cold.

"What are you?" He asked the cat, closing his eyes to inhale the scent that it carried. Vanilla and blood. This confused him greatly, because he didn't think that a feline would smell sweet. It was almost like its blood. The sun peeking through the window caught his attention. With a very irritated sigh Sebastian climbed out from beneath the covers and got dressed. Giving one last look at the cat that was resting peacefully on his bed under the covers with just its head poking out of the top; he left the room to go wake his master.

Throughout the entirety of the day Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about the cat in his room, even when their special guest had left he couldn't stop thinking. With his butler being distracted so much, Ciel decided that it was time to inquire what it was that was bothering him so much.

"Sebastian." Ciel said suddenly as the butler was pouring the tea with a far off look on his sharp features. That seemed to snap him out of it momentarily.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian asked with a little curiosity, looking at Ciel after handing him his tea.

Ciel took a moment to study Sebastian's face, trying to read his mind. "You seem troubled. Might I ask what it is that's bothering you?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "It's nothing, my lord."

"It most certainly doesn't seem like nothing if it has been distracting you all day. The others might not have noticed, but I have. Tell me what it is." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian sighed a little in dismay. _There is no getting out of it now._ "It would be better if I showed you, my lord, if would follow me." With his hand over his chest and a slight bow Sebastian left the study and lead Ciel down the hallways to his quarters. Ciel followed because he was curious as to what could make the demon butler distracted from his duties. He stopped in front of the door to his room and turned to Ciel. "My lord, this will seem unusual, but I can assure you that it was my decision." With a nod from Ciel he opened the door.

Upon entering the room Ciel looked around, getting frustrated until his eye landed on the feline on the bed that was hissing furiously at both of them. The cat looked distraught, but Ciel saw a reason for it with the bandages covering the cat. Although the bandages were soaked in blood.

Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction and he stepped closer to the cat on his bed as the blood started dripping onto the blanket.

Ciel had a very, very annoyed look on his face. "Are you kidding me, Sebastian? A cat?" Sebastian stopped a little bit from moving towards the feline on his bed when it growled at him.

"Midnight, calm down. Your wounds have opened a bit." Sebastian said trying to calm the ferocious feline. Ciel just looked at the scene; his butler was ignoring him and paying attention to the cat. Midnight just hissed more, her fur puffing up and longer-than-average claws unsheathing.

I take it everyone is wondering what the heck is going on so I'll explain:

After Sebastian left the room Midnight finally fully relaxed. Being close to a demon was extremely dangerous to witches. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm sooo screwed now._ Opening her eyes, Midnight took the chance to look around. Plain room, bed, desk and bathroom. What an absolute bore. Although being alone in the room allowed her to think _. I can't use my magic in this form, but I can sure as hell scratch someone to ribbons. My wounds aren't fully healed yet, which is a little bit of a problem. Dammit! I just hope they don't decide to kill me._ Standing from the spot where she was laying, Midnight moved to the foot of the bed and lay down in the direction of the door so that she would be able to attack if needed.

 _I can't stay here, that much is obvious, but I can't leave either. Ugh, the goddess was right when she said that demons were nothing but trouble. Though why I had to end up with the demon of the legends that loved cats I will never know. Wait a moment. I can get out of this form... I just have to remember how. Let's see, the last time I was stuck like this I had to drink something, but what was it?_ Tail swishing behind her in annoyance, Midnight closed her eyes and tried her hardest to recall any memories that would help of that time. A memory of blood filled her vision; _the goddess was giving her blood. "The blood of a contractor can reverse a morph."_ Midnight's eyes opened when the memory had faded. Well just kill me now. She made a sound that almost sounded like a groan _. I have to drink_ his _blood? Are you fucking kidding me? Well if I want to get out of here I guess I'll have to._ With that final thought she waited for the demon butler to return to the room.

It took an entire day, a whole six catnaps, before he returned, but there was someone with him. _Well fuck, now I can't just drink his blood and scram._ Jumping up on her paws she readied herself to attack, vicious snarls leaving her throat. She could feel her wounds opening a little; they had almost fully healed, and blood soaking the bandages yet again. She didn't know the second person that entered, but she knew he was bad news. _He looks like a goddamn child! What is Sebastian playing at? Making a contract with a child?_ When his single eye landed on her form she saw why. _I see now, that's why he made the contract._ The snarls and hisses grew angrier when Sebastian noticed the blood dripping and stepped forwards.

And that brings us yet again back to the present.

Sebastian slowly moved closer to Midnight, his worry growing when the blood didn't stop. "My lord, I have to..." What did he have to do? He didn't know, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "My lord, please keep your distance, I have to calm her down, and then I'll explain." He sent a quick glance towards Ciel.

"Fine." Ciel retreated to the desk and sat down in the chair waiting impatiently while his butler tended to the cat.

Returning his attention to the feline, Sebastian moved swiftly and restrained Midnight, pinning her down to the bed. Vicious yelps and mewls left the cat's mouth, claws swiping at anything that it could. Quickly replacing the bandages, Sebastian failed to notice the gleam that appeared in the eyes of the feline in his grip.

A claw had caught his wrist and slashed it open, letting his dark blood flow from the wound and into the already open mouth of Midnight. She latched her teeth onto his arm, drinking the blood greedily as his wound started healing. Sebastian pulled away quickly and held the grinning cat down.

 _Ah they're healing, good. I'll have to fight my way out of this._

"Midnight, what is going on?" Sebastian demanded. Ciel stayed in the chair, watching this all play out.

The feline on the bed kept grinning, dark blood dripping from its mouth. Without warning it passed out and started jerking around. This finally worried Ciel.

"What is going on Sebastian? I thought this was a normal cat."

"It's not, master." Sebastian said as he struggled to continue restraining the jerking feline. He could still feel its teeth on his wrist, the blood being sucked out of him. Midnight finally stopped thrashing about and stilled. Sebastian let out a sigh, relieved or otherwise he would never know. "My lord, her name is Midnight, I came across her last night and she was severely injured."

"And what? Do you intend on keeping her?" Ciel said with a rather dismal look.

Sebastian looked over the cat once more. "Yes, I did name her after all." The room stilled as the two stared at the unmoving cat.

"Time for me to play, Sebastian." The sudden voice made the two jump and look around the room. A deep, feminine chuckle made them stop and turn their eyes to the feline that was no longer a feline. Well it was, but it was slowly growing. The transformation was the only thing that froze both Sebastian and Ciel in their place. Sebastian with his hand around the neck of the feline that was growing and Ciel on the chair by the desk.

The black fur was retreating into porcelain skin, the brown hair on the ears spreading around her head and growing until her waist where it pooled onto the bed. Fingers lengthened. Fur around the thighs and torso disappeared to reveal black tights that reached mid-thigh and also a long- sleeved black vest that showed a lot more cleavage than was necessary. Accompanying this were very large breasts and wide hips. All in all, the woman that stood before them now looked beautiful.

A cat-like grin split across her full lips. "Like I said, time for me to play, Sebastian." The hand around her neck disappeared and was replaced with a butter knife.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian glared at the girl that kept smiling at them as if all of this was amusing.

"Now, now, I think the question you are really looking for is: What am I." When Sebastian went to press the knife deeper into her throat, she vanished. Before confusion could set in, the girl appeared by the door this time. "If you want to play, you'll have to catch me first. For now I think I'll take my leave. Have fun trying to get out of this room!" Placing her hands on the sides of the door frame, a blue glow emitted from the palms and surrounded the room like a barrier. With an evil chuckle she left, walking slowly down the hall on the points of her feet so that it looked like she was wearing invisible heels.

Coming back to reality, Ciel growled a little. "Sebastian, this is an order, kill that girl!"

Sebastian smiled and bowed with a full set of cutlery in his hands. "Of course, my lord." As soon as he disappeared he reappeared at the doorway. "Shit. What the hell is this?" Sebastian was growing angry. The barrier stopped even him from leaving.

A laugh interrupted Ciel from speaking. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that a witch's barrier as strong as mine can keep demons in place for as long as I want them to!" That made both of the males freeze.

 _She knows? Just who the hell is she? And a witch?_ A sadistic smile made its way onto Sebastian's face. "Don't worry, master, I'll get her."

"But what did she mean by she's a witch?" Ciel said leaning back in the chair since he had no need to worry anymore.

"There are more than just demons. There are also other beings, but witches are among the ones that hold a greater power than demons. Although, with being stronger, they are easier to kill, and their souls are simply divine." Sebastian said with the smile still in place as he slashed at the barrier, with each slash made it was instantly repaired.

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I've run into a few of them in my years."

Walking through the halls of Phantomhive manor, Alice looked at everything, but also picked up the pace when she felt her barrier being slashed. A wicked grin plastered itself onto her face. "My, my. It seems that dear Sebastian really wants to get out of that room. I wonder if that little boy had ordered him to kill me." With a finger to her lips in thought she skipped down the halls. "Oh well, I can't let him kill me like he did the others. But they were not as strong as I am, they were weak." The thought of the old witches that had been killed by Sebastian brought another smile to her face.

Sebastian kept slashing at the barrier at an inhuman speed. "Why isn't this damn thing weakening?" He growled frustrated. _'for as long as I want it to'._ What that witch had said made him growl in annoyance.

"What, are you giving up because of a little girl?" Ciel mocked.

What neither of them knew was that that little girl could level cities with a swipe of her hand if she wanted to, also that her barrier allowed her to listen to every word they spoke. She was laughing giddily while skipping into the ballroom. "This room will do. Now to get comfortable before I let them go."

Back in the room Sebastian was fuming, although it didn't show on his face, his shadow did show it. A beep sounded around the room.

" _Now, in ten seconds I will drop the barrier, but I won't tell you where I am. You'll have to come find me. Bring the kid along with you since I will... Incapacitate him if you leave him alone for too long."_ A sadistic chuckle followed the next words _."Oh and take note that I am not like the rest of my family that you managed to suck the soul out of, I'm much worse than them."_ A few seconds of silence passed before another beep sounded. _"Your countdown has begun and when the barrier is down, let the games begin."_ The voice faded but a countdown sounded.

"My lord-", Sebastian began protesting but the glare Ciel gave him stopped it immediately.

"You will take me with you, that's an order Sebastian. If she is strong enough to keep you in here, then that means she could be an ally or an enemy in the end."

"Ten..." The countdown started when their little interaction stopped. The seconds seemed to go by slowly. "Nine... Eight... Seven... Six..." Sebastian picked up his master with one arm and held him as he stood at the ready by the door. "Five... Four... Three... Two... Let the games begin!"

Sebastian ran from the room as soon as the barrier disappeared. Going through every inch of the manor in search of the witch. Ciel was flapping about like a ragdoll all the while.

Alice stood in the centre of the ballroom, one foot in front of the other and balancing on the tips of her feet still, left hand resting behind her back while the right hung by her side, head tilted slightly to the left.

Five minutes later, much longer than it should have taken, Sebastian appeared at the entrance of the room with his master hanging from his arm. Ciel jumped down immediately and kissed the ground.

A chuckle escaped Alice at the display. "Oh my, I think he would like to stay on the ground for now, Sebastian." A very sadistic smile spread across her face. "I can help with that." As soon as the words left her lips she lifted her right arm and pointed it towards the young earl.

"Sebastian, your orders still stand!" Ciel shouted a bit in worry. Sebastian nodded slightly and stood at the ready with the cutlery in his hands fanned out.

"As stated before: Let the games begin." Alice placed her lifted hand across her chest and bowed. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Alice Mihranda Allianha Eldanor. You know me as Midnight since that is the name that you have given me. I am the first daughter of Michaela Eldanor and Erster Eldanor. First grand witch of the century and the most powerful being alive."

 **A/N: Well I do hope you all enjoyed that. It took me almost an entire day to write this chapter, but it was worth it.**

 **Sebastian: You are cruel, my lady.**

 **That hasn't stopped me before, dear Bassy.**

 **Sebastian: You sound so much like Grell.**

 ***wicked grin* don't worry, he will appear soon. For now, please leave a review my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What game are you playing?

 **A/N: The previous chapter was so long I thought my hands were going to fall off. Though this one will be just as long, so will the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, though I wish I did.**

 **What game are you playing?**

 _Alice placed her lifted hand across her chest and bowed. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Alice Mihranda Allianha Eldanor. You know me as Midnight since that is the name that you have given me. I am the first daughter of Michaela Eldanor and Erster Eldanor. First grand witch of the century and the most powerful being alive."_

A look of understanding crossed Sebastian's face, but a look of utter confusion crossed Ciel's.

"I am known throughout galaxies as The Lady of Hell's Gates." Straightening from her bow, Alice placed a finger to her lips with her right hand. A small smile graced her lips. "But you already know that, don't you Sebastian Michaelis?" Ciel started panicking when she said his butler's name.

"Sebastian! What the hell is going on? How does she know?"

Sebastian just stood at the ready to attack, not once taking his eyes off the girl in the centre of the room. "Because-. " He was cut off by Alice.

"Because he killed my siblings, Ciel Phantomhive." She closed her eyes, hand dropping from her lips and hanging by her side once more. The smile never leaving her lips. "Although, unlike you, I do not wish for revenge." That was enough to shock even Sebastian.

"Why not?" Ciel demanded. The smile slipped from Alice's lips and was replaced with a scowl.

"Because the rest of them dared to kill me. Enough of this, are you going to obey your master's orders or not Sebastian?" The smile was back again when she opened her eyes to stare him down. "I would love to play."

Sebastian stiffened a little and turned to look at Ciel over his shoulder for confirmation. Ciel was just sitting on the floor in shock. "Master?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Kill her! She doesn't know what revenge means." The smile that graced her lips pulled even further, her eyes darkening a little.

"Should I wear a dress for this dance, or not?" Alice mocked while moving her legs from their positions to balance on one foot, hand still behind her back. Running her right hand over her breasts to her waist, the clothes that adorned her body melted away and were replaced with a flowing floor-length black dress. The dress had a corset over the top encrusted with the most beautiful blue sapphires. The bodice was strapless and covered her breasts as much as the vest that she wore. The skirt of the dress split on the left side up to her thigh, showing that she still wore no shoes; it was also adorned with black roses on the bottom.

Sebastian growled. "Don't mock your killer." He had to admit that she did look beautiful in the dress. _What the hell am I doing? Demons don't feel such things._ Alice merely smiled and started twirling on her right foot as Sebastian started attacking. Throwing the cutlery at her, he moved faster than the eye could see. The knives and forks lodged into the skirt of the dress as Alice kept spinning.

"My turn, butler." Alice said loud enough for him to hear from his place on the chandelier above her. Pulling both of her legs from the floor to beneath her like she was sitting, still in the spin, and also crossed both of her hands over her chest. Twirling faster and faster, her dress flared out keeping her from hitting the floor. She rose higher and higher. If you stood right beneath her you would be able to see bright blue undergarments.

From his place on the chandelier, Sebastian thought that she looked like a black rose rising. He did notice that the faster she twirled, the more her dress flared out.

As she reached the perfect speed, Alice let her legs fall into a ballerina like pose and lifted her hands above her head. As if on command, the cutlery that was lodged in her dress flew from where they had disappeared. Flaring out in a circle and piercing the walls of the room. A few landed above Ciel's head, which made him jump a little.

Sebastian took that as his chance to jump from the chandelier, more knives in his hand ready to throw. He headed straight for Alice. As soon as he was about to kick her, she stopped twirling and held his foot with one hand. It was like she was suspended in mid air.

A mocking smile spread over her black lips. "I didn't say my turn was over yet, Sebastian." Alice grabbed his leg with both hands now and span, making a full circle before letting go. The force of the spin made him head straight for Ciel.

Turning mid-air, Sebastian forced his body to avoid hitting his master and instead crashed through the wall.

Ciel jumped up and ran to the hole to see if Sebastian was alright. "Sebastian!" He shouted in panic at seeing his butler unmoving under the rubble.

Alice stopped spinning, still in the air with her dress flared out. She faced the direction of the hole with a smile. "You act all high and mighty, but when your pawns are down, you are merely a child. Ciel, children shouldn't form contracts with demons." Ciel looked at her with fear in his eyes. The eye patch he wore on the floor, showing his sealed eye.

"I'm not a child!" He started protesting, but stopped at the kind look that Alice was giving him.

"You are nothing but a child, Ciel. You cannot change that merely with the thought of revenge." While speaking, Alice slowly lowered herself to the floor, her dress moving with the invisible force. Hands at her sides she balanced on her left foot while the right was bent off the floor behind her. "I know this is going to piss Sebastian off, so I have to finish speaking quickly." Looking him directly in the eyes, he could see the blue glow around the brown of her irises. "I can cancel your contract and you can keep your soul. I can help you acquire your revenge with nothing more than a home in return."

Ciel was now beyond shocked, and Sebastian was beyond pissed. _She can cancel the contract? I can keep my soul?_ "But..." It took a moment for him to gain his courage to speak. Alice stood in the same position with a kind smile on her porcelain face. "What will become of Sebastian?"

 _Master... How can she do this? I didn't think that she was powerful enough to stop me. What game is she playing?_ The rubble around Sebastian shook apart with his rage. "He is my master and there is nothing you can do that will void the contract!" He shouted in his rage while flying at Alice. The smile never left her face.

"I didn't say that I would void the contract. I just left out a little detail." She said without fear of the oncoming attack. As he neared her, Alice shifted her eyes to Sebastian. The slits were prominent in his glowing pink eyes. "And what will become of him is up to me."

"Now you die, witch!" Sebastian was ready to slice her to ribbons.

"Stop, Sebastian! That is an order!" Ciel shouted just as the knives in his butler's hands touched Alice's neck. Sebastian froze at the order and at the look that Alice gave him. The look clearly read 'I win'.

"But master-." Sebastian began but Ciel stopped him.

"Leave her be, I want to hear the rest of what she has to say."

Alice still smiled as she closed her eyes and stepped around the very furious butler towards Ciel. "Wise words, young Earl." She reached Ciel and held a hand out to him, still not opening her eyes. "Perhaps we can speak in the recreational room; I find the ballroom not the most fitting to discuss important matters." Ciel hesitantly grasped the slender hand, only then did she open her eyes. The blue glow was still there, but there was something else that the young Phantomhive couldn't place.

"Sebastian, prepare tea and bring it to us." Ciel said with a little bit of hesitance.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian bowed and vanished from the room.

Alice looked at the hole in the wall with a bit of a scowl. "My apologies for the damage, but if that insolent butler of yours knew what he was facing he should have been more prepared." A smile replaced the scowl. "Nevertheless, I can fix it."

"How?" Ciel was getting curious as to what else the woman before him could do if she could defeat a demon.

"With magic." Was all Alice said as she waved her hand towards the wall. Right before his eyes the wall was repairing itself, the cracks and dust disappearing into it. Ciel looked like a real child with glowing admiration of the magic, this brought a smile to her face. When the wall was fully repaired Ciel turned to Alice, that same glow still in his eyes.

"I doubt Sebastian could ever do that. That was amazing."

A chuckle escaped her and Alice turned to the door of the room, pulling an anxious Ciel with her as she gracefully walked to their desired room. "Of course it was amazing, that is the wonder of magic, Ciel." Upon reaching the recreational room Alice let go of Ciel's hand and took a seat on one of the couches that was next to a table.

Sebastian stood by the tea cart with a very prominent scowl of his face. _How dare she touch him like that?_

Ciel took a seat on the other side of the table, his clothing dishevelled from the previous events of the afternoon. He was gazing at Alice with admiration, this only irked Sebastian further. "Can you tell me more about the witches?" He asked a bit quickly.

Alice chuckled and leaned back on the couch, crossing her legs and allowing the dress to fully show them off. "But of course." Sebastian quickly poured the tea and set the cups on the table before standing behind his master, also curious as to what she had to say. "We are smart and crafty creatures, always avoiding conflict when we can. I am a bit more on the mischievous side as compared to the others." She looked directly at Sebastian while saying her next words. "Only because I can shift into a cat as my animal form. It is simply amusing to see that a demon adores felines." Even Ciel chuckled at this.

"But if you were a cat, how come my allergies didn't act up?"

Alice smiled and looked back to Ciel. "Because I am no ordinary cat when I shift. Think of it like this: If I am no ordinary feline, why would I make ordinary allergies act up?" Both Sebastian and Ciel had a look of understanding on their faces, although Sebastian still had a scowl in place.

"Please tell me more." Ciel said while bringing his tea to his lips.

Alice laid her hands on her lap, still relaxed. Now that Sebastian thought about it, she hadn't looked anything but relaxed since he found her in the ballroom.

"Witches have dwindled down since the dark ages, which is very shameful if I do say so myself. In quests for power they began killing their own kind to take their powers for themselves." Sebastian thought of something she had said about the revenge.

"Then why do you still have yours if they killed you? Which also brings another question as to how are you here and not dead?"

Alice chuckled. "I said I'm more mischievous than the others." That statement confused both the butler and the young earl. "Let me clarify that for you: Yes they did kill me, but I was smart enough to place a spell upon myself before that. This spell allowed me to live again in another realm with all my powers intact. Therefore when I was so brutally stabbed by my own mother and our leader, my body vanished before they were able to suck the power out." A look of understanding replaced the confused ones on the male's faces, though Sebastian still held his scowl.

"Is there more to know before I ask about the contract?" Ciel asked with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"Why yes, yes there is. There is a lot more than what I can say without giving witches a disadvantage, but I'm not going to say that while that butler has a contract with you." Sebastian started snarling at Alice, which only prompted another chuckle. "What I can say for now is that I've managed to gain some very unique powers in my other realm, so much so that my own mother and our leader decided that I was too powerful to stay alive. That and the fact that I had almost gained enough to reach the stage of immortality."

Sebastian thought about it a little, the scowl still present but he did stop snarling. _Immortality? Like me?_

"Yes Sebastian, just like you." Alice said which made him jump a bit in shock that she had read his mind. "When I said that I had unique powers, I meant it. Among the many that I have, mindreading is one of the most fascinating." A very evil chuckle escaped her lips, covering with her left hand as she spoke. "Which now brings me back to your contract with Ciel, and I so dearly want to hear what you have to say to it."

"Go on." Ciel encouraged, he wanted his revenge, but he still wanted to keep his soul.

"I simply switch the contract from you to me. Therefore I become his master." Sebastian fainted, Ciel's jaw dropped open at both the fact that Sebastian had fainted and at what she had said.

"Can, Can you really do that?" Ciel asked as Alice laughed loudly at Sebastian. She stopped for a moment to nod and then continued until Sebastian recovered and stood shakily.

"Who knew that demons could faint." The last few chuckles managed to escape her lips, eyes glowing much brighter now than they had before. "The only question is: Do you want me to do it, Ciel?"

Immediately Sebastian interjected. "I will not allow this! I've been hungering for his soul for two years!"

"Yes, I do." Ciel said while Sebastian stood still, in too much shock to move. His mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Very well then." Alice closed her eyes and placed her pointer fingers' tips together before her chest. "Ciel Phantomhive has agreed to the terms and conditions of the change that is to occur. His contract with the demon Sebastian Michaelis will be moved unto me, Alice Mihranda Allianha Eldanor, the terms of our contract will be changed to what I see fit. He will remain a butler. So mote it..." Opening her eyes that now shone bright blue with no trace of brown in them she looked at Sebastian's face that was filled with horror. Her hair was lifting around her from an invisible force. "Be."

As the words left her mouth Ciel felt his eye burn a little, blood dripping from it. The pain didn't make him flinch so that he could keep his eyes on Alice. Her eyes were glowing a lot more brightly with each second that passed. The Faustian mark appeared above her right breast, glowing blue before fading. Sebastian watched this change and felt it as well, his contract with the young Earl Phantomhive leaving the boy's body and transferring into hers.

As if someone had just stabbed him in the head with a hot iron, Sebastian gripped his head and fell to his knees. The pain was unbearable for even a demon like him to handle.

Alice closed her eyes again and dropped her hands to her lap. "It is done." Reopening her eyes, Ciel saw the blue vanishing from them. She looked at Sebastian's crumpled form. "I forgot to mention that you will experience severe pain, guess it slipped my mind." Her eyes then drifted back to Ciel and she frowned at the blood on his face as well as the rest of him. "This just won't do, you are a mess Ciel. Let me help." With a simple flick of the wrist Ciel looked as good as new, both of his eyes held their original blue colour, his clothes and hair was back in place, even the blood vanished from his cheek. "Much better, now I do believe we can enjoy our tea while my butler regains his bearings." She smiled, picking up her cold tea and sipping it slowly.

Ciel looked at himself and felt his face, everything was normal again, he could use both eyes again. Sebastian was still on his knees, twitching occasionally in pain.

"Thank you." Ciel said, a real smile gracing his features.

Alice looked up from her tea and returned the smile. "It's only a pleasure."

It took a while for Sebastian to regain his bearings but when he did, he really wasn't a happy camper. Although his scowl disappeared when he saw Ciel smile, but when he turned his attention to Alice he groaned loudly. She was grinning like a cat that caught a bird.

"Oh Sebastian, be a dear and brew some more tea for me and Ciel, we're going to be talking for at least another hour or so." Alice said with the most mischievous tone present in her voice.

"Yes, Alice."

"Oh and you will call me master or my lady, lest you want to be punished." She added with a shrug and an even bigger grin.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment but bowed with a hand over his chest and kept his expression neutral. "Of course, my lady."

Alice's grin dropped to a smile as she then faced Ciel again. "Now what would you like to talk about Ciel?"

Ciel thought it over for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Can you shift into other animals?"

Alice smiled still while she spoke as Sebastian handed her a new cup of tea. He wanted to stay as far away from her as possible, even with his urges of petting a cat against him. "Why yes, do you want to see them?" Ciel nodded while Sebastian stood in the corner brooding. Alice sipped her tea before setting it down and placing her hands in her lap. "My first form and second strongest is the cat." The same cat as before sat on the chair, they had not seen the transformation this time as it was done in a puff of smoke. The cat then puffed away and Alice replaced it. She looked at Sebastian and chuckled at the look of pure loathing on his face. "It seems that my butler likes cats more than I expected. Nevertheless, my second form is a snake, also the fourth strongest." Again a puff of smoke and a king cobra was on the couch, this one a lot bigger than any other seen.

Black scales encased it with blue diamonds, like literal diamonds, on either side of its head. The snake vanished.

"My third form is a wolf, third strongest." A black wolf with the fluffiest tail ever, brown ears like the cat and a white spot on the back this time. "Fourth is a hawk, also fifth strongest." Again a black animal with the same features as the cat and dog. After all of them Alice sat in the couch again and sipped her tea, seeming finished with her transformations. Sebastian and Ciel stared at her in wonder.

"What about your strongest form since the cat is second, dog is third, snake is fourth and hawk is fifth?" Ciel asked, what he asked seemed to make Alice chuckle.

"I don't use that form unless I'm in danger and can't get out of it. You'll see it when the time comes, Ciel, but not now. I don't want to give away my trump card."

"Ah. I understand. My next question is what are all the creatures that you've killed and how many of them?" Alice smiled at that this time, wanting to scare the demon was getting fun.

"All together I have disposed of 1350 beings." Sebastian's jaw literally hit the floor in surprise and shock, Ciel's followed soon after. "Hehehe, there was 350 demon lords, 270 vampire lords, 600 witches, 70 sirens, 58 angels and 2 grim reapers." The last one scared Sebastian into speaking.

"How the hell did you kill a grim reaper, much less two of them?" Sebastian was too amazed to be scowling.

"That's a secret that only certain grim reapers know." Alice said holding a finger to her mouth in a silencing motion.

Ciel was speechless, this woman before him was indeed a legend, and worthy of the title she gave them. "The Lady of Hell's Gates is the perfect name for you." Alice chuckled at that. "What was the last one that you were able to kill?"

"Oh that one is a bit much to talk about, and I think it will give Sebastian a heart attack." Ciel looked on eagerly while Sebastian looked very much worried. "The last being I killed was the high demon lord Faust, a very worthy opponent and a very delicious feast." And as stated Sebastian fell to the floor spasming like he was possessed. "Hehehe, do you want to know how I was able to kill him?" Ciel nodded, even more eager to know now since a demon was in the room freaking out and losing most of his sanity. "Well, he was worthy yes, but he was also old and weak. I was a lot stronger than him when I ripped his heart right out of his chest with my bare hand." She held up said hand before her as if holding the heart still. "His heart was so perfectly aged that I very nearly had a heart attack myself when I swallowed it whole. Though the picture of that scene isn't pretty, I enjoyed every second watching his eyes dull and the blood pool beneath him." A very creepy grin split her mouth open to show the pointed teeth beneath, like that of a vampire.

Sebastian finally stopped spasming but didn't get up off the floor. Ciel just stared in wonder. Alice chuckled at both of them.

"Now, no more talking about death and gore, what else do you want to know?" She asked, the grin being replaced with a smile while sipping her tea slowly. Sebastian stood and very slowly approached her with a question in mind, but he didn't know how to ask it. Alice looked at him briefly and then back to Ciel. "What is it?"

Gaining very little courage to ask, he was most certainly glad that Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Tanaka went to bed hours ago. "Why did you do it?"

"For the same reason I did the others, for power and immortality, only after him I only need one more being." Alice smiled but still didn't look at him, she kept her eyes on Ciel who looked shocked but still amazed. "What is your question Ciel?"

"How old are you?" That made her laugh so much that she fell to the side on the couch gripping her stomach and sounding like a hyena. Sebastian took a step back since he was right next to the couch.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Finally letting the laughter go she sat up again. "I may look old, but I'm only nineteen."

"Impossible!"Sebastian and Ciel sputtered.

"Told you so, but that's how old I really am."

After letting the shock sink in, Sebastian looked amazed and not frightened or displeased with anything. "So young yet you also went through so much?"

Alice finally looked at him, but she had a look on her face that he couldn't describe. "When you find out how much I really went through, you definitely won't call me young. I've seen and done a lot more in my short life than you have in yours, old man."

Ciel chuckled at that last bit. "She's got you there, Sebastian." He looked at Alice now. "What can I call you?"

"There are a few names, so I'll let you choose." She waved her hand dismissively as if she didn't really care. "They are Alice, Midnight, Allianha, Mihranda, Cleo, Robyn, Nüchante, Hera, Veronica and Selene." It was more than a mouthful which was enough to make Ciel lose count after the fifth one. "Including my title, I have eleven different names. Take your pick which one you like."

Ciel mulled the names over, trying to find the best one. After a few minutes he settled on one. "I think Alice suits you best."

"I do agree with you, however I do have a use for the others." Sebastian raised a brow at that, he slowly stepped to the side of the table. "For different situations, use the different names. Sebastian go and fetch a paper and pen will you?"

Sebastian still hesitated before bowing. "Yes, my lady."

"Different situations? Like what?" Ciel questioned while looking at his empty cup. Sebastian reappeared and handed Alice the items. She placed the paper on the table next to her tea cup and spoke while she wrote.

"Alice is just for formalities and for greeting others. Midnight will be for if you don't trust someone. Allianha for when we're undercover somewhere. Mihranda when I'm in danger. Cleo when I don't trust someone. Robyn when I'm in my strongest animal form. Nüchante when I'm in my cat form. Hera when I'm in dog form. Veronica for snake and hawk form. Last but most certainly not least, Selene for when you are in terrible danger." Looking up from writing she stared at Ciel before looking at Sebastian. "They do not count for you, only Ciel since you can fend for yourself. I will respond to these names accordingly if they are spoken."

Ciel nodded and took the paper when she handed it to him, looking it over. '1: Alice, normal. 2: Midnight, you mistrust. 3: Allianha, undercover. 4: Mihranda, me in danger. 5: Cleo, I don't trust. 6: Selene, strongest form. 7: Nüchante, cat. 8: Hera, dog. 9: Veronica, snake and hawk. 10: Robyn, you're in danger.'

It took a while but he finally looked up from the paper towards Alice. "I'll have to memorise these just in case."

Alice nodded accepting that statement. "What is the time Sebastian?" She asked the butler that was just standing there.

Taking out his pocket watch he looked at the time and frowned. "Quarter past ten, my lady."

"Did you have supper yet Ciel?" He shook his head slowly. The time had flown by without them knowing it. It was only five when all this had started. "Well then, Sebastian please prepare supper for Ciel and myself, afterwards we will retire because he will need his rest."

"Why?" Ciel asked, curious as to why she thought he needed rest. He didn't even feel tired.

Alice smiled at him before speaking. "We have a few things to discuss tomorrow and I need you in top condition for them. Now, let us go to the dining hall, I haven't eaten anything all day except for Sebastian's tasty blood." She licked her lips which made said butler shiver a bit at the memory. "You're not innocent either, so I suggest you get started with dinner before I tell Ciel."

Sebastian flew from the room as quick as demonly possible, only his outline was left where he'd been standing. "Tell me what?" Ciel asked as Alice stood from the chair.

"I'll tell you at a later time, I promise." She led him from the room, somehow knowing her way around the manor. It wasn't long before they were in the dining room where Sebastian stood waiting with the food. "Very nice Sebastian, what is on the menu for tonight?"

Sebastian helped Ciel into his chair at one head of the table and then helped Alice into hers on the right of him. "Tonight we have a lightly smoked salmon accompanied with seasoned three mushroom risotto and steamed vegetables." The two nodded accepting the food placed before them. "The vintage I chose to accommodate the flavours is a sweet rosé from France."

"We will not be drinking wine tonight, understood?" Alice said with a very stern look. Sebastian nodded quickly. "Ciel, what would you like?" She asked with a smile.

Ciel thought it over, ho only had wine with supper, so this was something new. "You can decide Alice."

"Very well, Sebastian fetch us some fresh granadilla juice and a steaming cup of hot chocolate with a plate of marshmallows." Question marks surrounded Ciel's head. Sebastian bowed and left to do as his master ordered.

"Why don't you want us to drink wine, Alice?"

Her smile was replaced with a frown for a second. "Because wine makes me very sick. I can't stomach it. Also, you're too young to be drinking alcohol."

"Ah, but I've always had wine with my dinner."

"I don't care what the laws or proper things say, you are too young. I cannot let my charge become incapacitated before things are settled and I can do something about it." Another question mark appeared by the three already above his head.

"Charge?"

Alice now smiled enough to light up her face, Sebastian returned with the drinks and placed them on the cart awaiting further orders. "A witch's charge is like her own child. When I switched the contract, I also took you as my charge, meaning you are under my protection. I will be your guardian until I decide otherwise." A look of understanding crossed Sebastian and Ciel's faces.

"Thank you, again."

"No need to thank me, it was my decision to do so. I know what it's like without parents around, so I want to lighten the burden on you." She looked to Sebastian now. "The granadilla juice is mine, but hand me the hot chocolate and marshmallows as well, there's something I want to do with it."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian did as ordered, but was surprised when she took a couple of the marshmallows and placed them in the cup.

"Watch this." Alice said holding up a finger as if to make a point. At the tip a small flame erupted which made Sebastian step back and Ciel look in awe. "One can do a lot with the element of fire, this is just one of its uses." She slowly started melting the marshmallows into the hot chocolate with the fire.

"Amazing." Ciel said with a childish look on his face. Alice chuckled a bit and handed the cup to him with the fire still lit on her finger.

"I enjoy making people happy." She put simply and flicked the fire out. "Now let us enjoy our supper, afterwards me and Sebastian will take you to your room, I need to give you something before you sleep." Sebastian looked at her in question but didn't say anything. Ciel just started eating, enjoying the sweet hot chocolate that Alice had chosen for him. Eating very little of her food, Alice finished quickly. "I don't eat much of what you gave, but I do enjoy bread a lot and ramen." She said as an answer when Sebastian took her plate with a question mark over his head.

"Do you want me to make you some, my lady?"

"No, just bring the desert." She waved her hand dismissing the question, by that time Ciel had also finished and was sipping his hot chocolate. "How is it, Ciel?"

"Delicious, I didn't know a person could use marshmallows like that." She chuckled at his answer.

"You'll find that I have more tricks up my sleeve than a jester. What is the desert Sebastian?" She asked without looking at the butler that entered with the cart.

"Double chocolate cake with fresh raspberries and whipped cream, my lady."

"Excellent, now that is something we can both enjoy." Alice said with a smile, closing her eyes. Sebastian cut the cake and placed a slice before Ciel and Alice. They both ate slowly in order to savour the delectable flavour.

After they had finished Alice stood and held her hand out for Ciel again. Ciel took it without question and she pulled him to his room. Only then did he remember what she said earlier. "What do you need to give me, Alice?"

"Something to take away your nightmares as well as something else." They entered his room where they found a very distraught looking Sebastian. "Help him get into bed like you normally do, then I'll do what I need to." Alice walked to the window and waited until Sebastian cleared his throat. "Good now please go wait outside. I really don't want demons learning my tricks." She smiled at him like she didn't just say that.

"Yes, my lady."

Once he was out of the room Alice stepped up to the bed next to Ciel. "Don't worry, I'm not going to poison you. This poultice will not only relieve you of your nightmares, it will also take away your asthma and allergies." From thin air she produced a vile that held a blue liquid that was clear as well. "I made it myself so I know it works."

"How did you know about my asthma?" Ciel asked as he took the vile and studied the liquid further.

"When I looked into your eye when we first met in Sebastian's room, I saw everything, and now I know everything about you as well." Ciel looked sceptical but accepted the answer after a bit and slowly drank the poultice. It tasted sweet, like freshly baked lemon meringue pie. When the last drop was swallowed Alice took the vile away and made it disappear. "I also have this for you," She continued, pulling a ring from her finger which wasn't there before. It had a white gem encased in a gold band. "It is my ring that I made for when I have a charge, it will let me know where you are if I'm not with you and it will also allow us to communicate over long distances, you simply have to rub your thumb over it. I have one as well." On her right hand was the same ring, but with a blue sapphire. She placed the ring on his right hand on the pointer finger.

As he stared at it he couldn't help but wonder. "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

A very small smile appeared on Alice's lips as she helped him underneath the covers. "Because you do not deserve the life that fate has given you. Now sleep, I will see you in the morning." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving the room. Ciel fell asleep almost instantly and for once was not plagued by nightmares of his past.

"May I ask what you did, my lady?" Sebastian questioned when Alice shut the door softly behind her.

Without facing him she walked in the direction of her room, the one that Elizabeth usually slept in. "No you may not. What I do with my charge is none of your concern Sebastian, and you'd do well to remember that." Alice said with a little snarl at the end. "Go about your rounds, we can speak in the morning, I can get ready for bed on my own." She ordered and started undressing in front of Sebastian. He didn't leave, he only stood by the door with the candelabra in his hand. Alice had just finished undoing the corset when she turned to face him. "Unless you have something to say or want to see the strip show, leave." She folded her arms over her chest.

Sebastian hesitated again before bowing. "Yes, my lady. Sleep well."

As soon as he left and was far enough away Alice let out a sigh and stretched. "Man, being proper is a complete pain in my ass." Finished with getting ready she climbed into bed with an oversized vest on that hung off her shoulders but was enough to cover her breasts and bottom as well as a bra this time. Lying on her back she felt Sebastian's presence closing in again. "Stubborn little demon, isn't he?" She asked herself before falling asleep.

Sebastian did indeed enter the room after Alice fell asleep, but his reason was just to watch her. Sitting at on the windowsill he stared at Alice while she slept. "What game are you playing, Alice?" He asked the night since the woman was fast asleep and wouldn't be able to hear him. Blowing out the candles, Sebastian placed the candelabra next to him and pulled a leg onto the sill so that he could lean his arm on it and his back against the wall. The events of the afternoon and the previous night replaying in his head. Some of the pieces fit together in the puzzle, but there was still more before he could finish the picture.

 **A/N: Don't ask me how long this chapter is because I am going to get a headache from it. I've never written a chapter that was so long before, not even the first chapter is this long.**

 **Sebastian: What game are you playing, my lady?**

 **Oh, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about *smiles innocently*. You'll find out eventually.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Good news? That's horrible news.

 **A/N: I just found out that I actually have followers to this story *squeals with joy***

 **Sebastian: It's only two followers, my lady.**

 **So? It's still something! Anyway I don't own black butler, enjoy the chapter and hold on for more exciting trickery!**

Good news? That's horrible news.

As the night progressed the only being that did not sleep was Sebastian, he was still in his new master's room watching her. Ciel was fast asleep and having peaceful dreams for once after two years. Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka and Mey-Rin were snoring as they slept without a care in the world, unaware of their new master and what trouble she would bring.

Alice was the only one that was not sleeping peacefully, and Sebastian noticed this because she kept tossing and turning with sweat glistening on her forehead. The one thing he didn't notice was the single tear that escaped her closed eyes.

"My lady, wake up." Sebastian said standing from the windowsill and stepping closer to the bed. Alice did not wake up. When he was close enough Sebastian leaned over the bed to shake her awake, only to freeze as Alice's right hand flew up and grabbed him by the neck. He looked into her bright blue eyes for what seemed like eternity.

After a few seconds Alice blinked and her eyes were their normal brown and blue again. As she regained her bearings and noticed that it was Sebastian in her grasp she narrowed her eyes and started squeezing harder, making it increasingly difficult for the demon to breathe. "I thought I told you to leave, Sebastian." She took a quick glance at the watch in the room that read quite clearly 4:30 in the morning. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She hissed letting him go and sitting up in the bed.

Sebastian stepped back and tried to get air into his lungs since she crushed his windpipe. Finally able to breathe again he stared at Alice with wide eyes and a hand on his neck that was bruised but slowly healing. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for an explanation. Finding enough courage to speak and also step back more in case she tried to choke him again, Sebastian gave his answer. "I-I was watching you, my lady."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Why and for how long?"

He didn't have a real reason why, but he did know the answer to the other question. "Since you went to sleep at 11, my lady." Alice was silent for a few minutes, her eyes still narrowed.

"And why were you watching me for five and a half hours, Sebastian?"

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian dropped his hand back to his side. "I was trying to figure out what game it is you're playing, my lady."

Alice relaxed and waved her hand to dismiss him. "That is none of your business; you'll only figure it out when the game is finished. Now unless there's something else, go and prepare breakfast, I won't be going back to sleep." Sebastian bowed but hesitated.

"You were having a nightmare, my lady." She raised a brow then scoffed.

"What about it?"

"What was it about?" Sebastian had a question mark over his head and concern in his eyes.

"Nothing important. Now go." Alice moved to the side of the bed and just sat there.

"Yes, my lady."

When he left she let her shoulders drop and a sigh escaped her lips. She would never tell anyone of the side-effects of that poultice that she gave Ciel, even if she had to take it to her grave. "Now I know what you've been feeling every night since that day." Running a hand over her face and then through her hair, the images of flames and Ciel's mother and father dying still flashed in her mind. "What's done is done; I can't take it back now." With a sigh she got up and flicked her fingers. A black wardrobe appeared in the place of the one that occupied Elizabeth's clothing. "What to wear?" Floor-length dresses of varying shades of blue and black as well as knee-length ones filled the wardrobe. There were many pairs of heels to accompany them as well as a few skirts, pants and shirts. Pulling a random dress on its hanger out, she held it up to study it.

It was a knee-length aquamarine dress with obsidian stones on the bodice. The dress was strapless and flared out at the hips with a black corset.

"This one will do for today." Making her mind up, Alice began to put the dress on. The only thing she struggled with was the corset since it laced up in the back. Letting out an irritated grumble she turned to the door. "I know you're there, come and help me with this thing." As if on cue Sebastian opened the door with a smile, acting as if he hadn't been there the whole time.

"Of course, my lady." Sebastian walked over to Alice and waited for her to turn around so that he could lace up the corset. She scowled at him a little but turned around.

"Next time you want to take a peak let me know." Alice said suddenly when Sebastian was finished. She turned to face him again with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my lady." He said innocently. Alice narrowed her eyes more and they flashed blue for a second.

"Trying to act innocent won't spare your life, butler." She stepped around him to get her heels for the day. A bright blue to accompany the aquamarine of the dress. When she bent down to put them on, she purposefully didn't hold the back of her dress down so Sebastian had a full view of her black laced underwear.

He froze upon seeing it, not daring to move or make a sound, but his eyes were wide.

As she finished putting the heels on she turned to head to the desk so that she could brush her hair and place it in a braid. Without looking at him she spoke. "Did you enjoy the view, pervert?" Sebastian hastily left the room to occupy himself with making breakfast. The images going through his head would make other demons scowl; he dared not to think any thoughts in case Alice was already listening.

Alice chuckled as the images flashed through her mind as well. "Silly demon, whatever goes through your head goes through mine as well; it's part of the mindreading." Letting another chuckle escape she finished with her hair and looked herself over. "Be you demon or mortal, no man can resist lust. No matter how hard you try, I always win in the end." A blue rose appeared in her hand; she sniffed it before placing it by her ear on the right while the braid hung over her left shoulder. A few strands of loose hair framed the left side of her face. To anyone that didn't really know her she looked like an innocent woman. Alice was everything but innocent.

Leaving her new room with a smile to light up her face, she slowly walked to the dining hall that was not far away. Sebastian was waiting for her with a tray of tea on the table.

"What tea do you have for me Sebastian?"

He poured the tea while speaking to her, the events of earlier still fresh in his mind; however he did not let it falter his work. "This morning I have prepared a special brew of camomile with a hint of lemon. For breakfast there is pancakes topped with fresh strawberries, scones filled with cream and croissants."

Alice took the tea as he set it next to her. "I'll have the pancakes, and I do believe it's almost time to wake up Ciel. Tell him that I'm waiting for him here." She sipped the tea, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian bowed and placed the plate of pancakes before her, afterwards he stood to the side waiting until it was time to wake up the young earl. The room was filled with silence for half an hour while Alice ate her food slowly. The time was now 6 in the morning, the sun having begun rising not long ago.

"He's waking up, I suggest you go now." Alice sipped her tea still, not touching her food again so that she could enjoy some of it with Ciel present. Sebastian bowed and left. _He's in for a surprise. I do hope that demon can keep up, lest he wants the game to rip him apart._ Hiding her smile with the cup, Alice continued looking at the wall in thought. _My games are worse than that of the earl. I've brought gods to tears with them. Vampires to their knees and reapers before their maker. You can try to figure it out, but I doubt you'll be able to unless I tell you. Kudos for trying though._

Fifteen minutes later Ciel entered the room with Sebastian not far behind. "Good morning Alice." He smiled, which was something that Alice was grateful for.

She returned his smile. "Morning Ciel, I trust that you slept well?" He nodded and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian handed Ciel his scones and tea, standing to the side after refilling Alice's cup. He wanted to know what her nightmare was about; maybe she would tell the young earl.

"Indeed I did, albeit with some minor discomfort and a pair of prying eyes, I did sleep well." Alice finished her pancakes while Ciel started on his scones, a question mark over his head before he noticed the displeased look on Sebastian's face.

"Who did the prying eyes belong to?"

"I think you know that without having to ask me, Ciel." Alice chuckled and turned to look at Sebastian. "If you do it again I won't be so kind as to just crush your windpipe."

Ciel's eyes nearly dropped from his skull in shock. "It was Sebastian?! And you crushed his windpipe?!"

"Naturally. You don't spy on a witch while she's sleeping without suffering from minor injuries. He's only lucky that he can heal, otherwise we would be without a butler." She sipped her tea with a smile, as if she had not just threatened a demon. "Next time I'll relieve you of your very soul, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook in discomfort at the threat. Dreadlines around him. "Yes, my lady." He said hesitantly with a panicked look on his face.

"Good, good. Please go wake up the other four that are still sound asleep, if I'm not mistaken Tanaka should have woken up when you woke Ciel. I would like to introduce myself as soon as possible. Do hurry, I have a lot to discuss today and forms to sign." Alice stood from her seat and turned to Ciel that was a bit in shock.

"How did you...?" Sebastian didn't know what he wanted to ask, or how to word it.

Alice licked her lips, looking over her shoulder at the butler. "Blood doesn't only taste good, Sebastian." He shivered at the memory when she had drunk his blood; the feeling was still there for some reason. "Hurry now." Sebastian tried walking gracefully from the room with his pride still intact; that faded away quickly when Alice began chuckling.

Ciel looked amused at the little display. "Not even I've been able to get under his skin like that before. You surprise me, Alice."

"Well I should be able to; I did kill the demon lord after all." Alice placed a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. "He should get use to it soon, unless he has something that he's hiding even from me. Anyway, let's forget about that for now and go to the study room." She smiled and helped Ciel from his seat.

Ciel laughed a little at that and followed to the room that he frequented. Upon entering the room Alice relaxed on the couch.

"Ah, now we can get started. First of all I need to say something that will be of great importance to anyone that comes by." Ciel nodded for her to continue as he sat behind the desk, still wearing a small smile. "To anyone, even the staff, I'm to be known as your aunt that only recently found out you were still alive as I've been travelling around."

"I think they would believe it."

From nowhere Alice pulled a stack of papers. "But we need to make it believable. That's why I have these legal documents for both of us to sign to make it both formal and official." A look of reasoning dawned on the young earl's face when she levitated them to him. "Naturally people will want to see these documents to be sure that I'm not a fraud or something, so that's why there are two other signatures on there that you shouldn't get worked up about. They are genuine, Ciel." He understood what she meant when he saw the signatures of his parents on the papers. "I managed to get them the night before the fire, it took a great deal of effort to convince them that I would be able to look after you in their absence, but they accepted. I didn't know why I did it back then, but after meeting you yesterday I understood what my instincts were doing. How I got to this realm then is beyond me as I've not yet been here at the time." Getting over his initial shock, Ciel nodded and signed the papers.

"Is there anything else?" He inquired when the papers vanished.

Alice nodded and straightened herself. "There is a lot more to the murder of your parents than you think. Though that is not something for me to tell you now, you will understand when I have helped you dispose of the people responsible. For now you just have to believe me that I'll do everything in my power to help and protect you and London." She smiled at him with her eyes closed.

With only a moment's hesitation, Ciel accepted what she had said. "I trust you Alice; after all you took my nightmares away."

"I would do anything to make my charge happy, even if it means dressing up like a jester." The image of that made both of them burst out laughing. Alice was the first to recover. "Ah, are there any particular questions you would like to ask today, Ciel?"

He looked very eager now. "Where is the Faustian mark for the contract? I know I saw it yesterday."

"Oh that, I did a simple glamour spell to hide it before I left for breakfast." Alice moved her right hand over her breast to dispel the glamour, showing the mark hidden beneath, before returning it.

"Wow, can you do that to your entire body?"

"Definitely, I wouldn't be a strong witch if I couldn't. Want to see an example?" Ciel nodded eagerly. Before his eyes Alice changed into Sebastian. "I can be anyone at any given time, it comes in handy when I killed someone and have to act like them for a while." Then she changed into him. "Or for when I want to confuse someone." Then a very beautiful older woman with pitch black hair and wondrous curves in a tight red dress. "Or undercover work." Ciel looked amazed at the display. "Though I wouldn't tell Sebastian about the glamour, I really do enjoy messing with his mind."

"I agree with that. I think messing with him gives us a lot of entertainment." Alice nodded and sat back on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

"Young master, I have the others here for you." Sebastian opened the door and a panicking trio entered along with a chibi Tanaka.

They froze a bit at seeing Alice, confusion clear on their faces. Baldroy was the first to speak with a wolf-whistle. "Well hello there my lady, you're a right pretty thing aren't ya?"

Alice glared at him. "Before you say such things learn who it is you're speaking to, Baldroy." He instantly stood on attention along with the other three.

Ciel chuckled at the display. "Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Tanaka, this is my aunt, Alice."

Reactions were instantaneous. "YOUR AUNT?!" "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU HAVE AN AUNT THAT WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT?!" Baldroy and Mey-Rin yelled in shock. Finnian was happy instead of shocked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Alice!"

Sebastian just stood by the door not wanting to be in the room at all. Alice looked at him in warning to stay put before addressing the others. "Yes, I'm Ciel's aunt. I do admit that I haven't been around, but that's because I've been travelling around for years. I've only returned now because the news of the tragedy that took place two years ago took a long time to reach me and it took even longer for me to return. In my absence I hope you all have been looking after my nephew?" Ciel was surprised that her acting skills were so good; she even looked like a worried aunt.

"But I thought Madam Red was the master's only relative left?" Mey-Rin said confused again.

"Alice is indeed the young master's legal aunt." Tanaka said in his normal form. "It's good to see you again my lady, it has been a long time since you've graced me with your presence."

 _Good, Tanaka remembers what I was doing at the manor two years ago. I'm glad I let him in on the plan so long ago; otherwise everything will go to hell._ Alice smiled at him. "It's good to see you again too Tanaka, you look well."

Ciel was confused by the display but didn't show it. _Why does he know to play along?_ He knew Alice was reading his mind, but that she couldn't answer yet. She merely tapped her right hand on the couch twice to let him know they'll talk later. Finnian was acting a bit funny right then; he had a blush on his face and was fidgeting.

"Master?"

Ciel decided he would give in just this once. "Yes Finny, what is it?"

He looked very hesitant to ask. "Can I bring Lady Alice some of the roses in the garden? The blue ones?"

Alice smiled at him, noticing the look that Sebastian was giving him behind his back. The look read something along the lines of 'don't do it! She'll kill you!' "Of course you can, Finnian, I will be living here from now on."

"WHAT?!" Everyone turned to Sebastian at his little outburst. His mouth was hanging open with his eyes wide in fear. The smile that Alice gave him made him shiver.

"You don't have a say in this, Sebastian. Oh and Ciel, this will be news to you too seeing as I haven't told you yet, but I am the head of this estate from this moment on." She said with an even brighter smile, her eyes closing and looking at everyone present.

While everyone else was ecstatic at the news Sebastian sat in the emo-corner. _Fuck, just kill me now._

A new voice entered his head and he froze at the words. _Don't give me any ideas, little demon. After all, I managed to cause chaos in hell, why wouldn't I take your very soul from you? You may have been able to escape me back then, but now you're bound to me by your contract and I still haven't told you what the terms are. As I see it you can't escape me no matter how far you run, although if you do I'll make the torture very...exquisite._ An evil chuckle followed after the voice faded.

"Sebastian? What are you moping about? You should be preparing a party for our lady!" Baldroy said dragging the depressed butler from his corner and into the view of the others. Alice was smiling at him with her eyes open this time, although he could tell the smile was a fake.

"Why do you look so depressed Sebastian?" She faked concern which made him scowl and her smile widen a little, just enough for only him to notice.

Sebastian swallowed at the attention that was placed on him at that moment by everyone present in the room. He took a moment to think of a reply; Alice would kill him if he told the truth. Finally after a few minutes he had an answer. "I forgot that we don't have anything for a party or for food, my lady. We didn't get any decor last time we went to town."

Alice's fake smile slipped from her face and she raised an eyebrow along with Ciel. "That can't be all, Sebastian. You look like you just lost a very big bet." Sebastian looked at Ciel with shock; he was practically throwing him into the fire.

"It is, my young master. We cannot have a proper Phantomhive party without it." He bowed slightly.

"Nonsense Sebastian, we don't have to throw a party just for me. We can just have a nice lunch outside to celebrate, because I don't want a party that will just waste money thrown for me in a manor that will have very few guests or none at all." Alice was smiling a lot more kindly now than when she knew what was really bothering the butler.

Sebastian, Ciel and the other four looked at Alice in amazement at her decision. Not throwing a party for new guests was unheard of in that era. It was new, and relaxing for everyone since now they didn't have to prepare anything except food. A simple picnic. Most of the new lords and ladies would find that atrocious to their welcomed guests, but the Phantomhive manor did the strangest things lately that they wouldn't question it at all.

When the shock of her words was wearing off Alice stood from the couch and bowed to the servants before her with a small curtsey as well. "It will be an honour to live in the glorious manor alongside such noble servants and lord. It pleases me greatly that all of you accept me with open arms. I will try my very best to keep the Phantomhive name in its graces and in the highest parts of the underground hierarchy."

The words only made the four servants look in awe at their new mistress that they would have the pleasure of serving as she rose from her bow. Finnian was starting to bounce around in joy after a few minutes.

"Master Ciel?" Finnian asked quickly just in case he lost his bit of courage. Ciel, who was silent this whole time with a smile on his face, turned to face the gardener in acknowledgement. "Might I be excused to go pick some of those lovely blue roses for our new mistress and for the picnic?" A blush started creeping across his young cheeks.

 _Finnian, you're too sweet, but you're not my type. The lust is meant to be only for Sebastian so that I can torture the crap out of him while he's near me. Now I've got to think of a way to let this poor kid down without hurting his feelings. What an absolute pain in my ass._

"Of course you can Finnian, but don't be gone for too long. Sebastian go and prepare a lunch for us." Ciel ordered and waved the servants out of his study. The five bowed and left without a word, although Finnian ran from the room before the rest could look up from their bow so that he could get the roses for the mistress that his heart now desired even though he felt it odd since she looked a lot older than him.

Once the last four left Alice turned to Ciel with a bright smile and burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, I never thought that I could make him that depressed. His face said everything that his mind didn't. I'm seriously going to enjoy this." A demonic grin stretched across her lips at the thought of severely tormenting a demon that was eons older than her by simply making the life he has now a living hell.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself Alice, his face was indeed hilarious." Ciel agreed standing from behind his desk so that he could stand next to Alice with a hint of shyness at what he wanted to do. He didn't have to say anything because she pulled into a tight hug. With a little bit of hesitance Ciel returned the hug and relaxed into it after a while.

"You don't have to ask for a hug, Ciel. Just give me one when you want one or I'll just give you one."

A/N: Such a sweet ending to this chapter. I do hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly did.

Sebastian: You're a wicked woman I'll give you that. Why do you insist on tormenting me to no end?

Because I can and I want to make your fictional life a living hell. *smiles sweetly*

Please review my gracious followers!


End file.
